This invention relates to new and useful improvements in security lock and/or sealing assemblies for double door installations, although it is readily adaptable for use with casement type windows.
Conventionally, the main door of a dwelling is of a relatively heavy construction and includes a sliding latch lock assembly and/or a dead bolt assembly and provides the major security of the entrance. The second or outer door usually acts as a storm door and often is not of such heavy construction and often includes a relatively flimsy lock assembly which is easily forced. Even when a stronger outside door assembly is utilized, there is no cooperation between the two doors to foil break-in attempts.
It is conventional, with such double door installations to have the outer door opening outwardly and the inner door opening inwardly from a common frame assembly and the present invention adds considerably to the security of the double door assembly regardless of the type of lock sets or dead bolts which are utilized on either of the doors.
It should be stressed that the present invention is primarily to ensure greater safety when the occupants are inside the house and not when they are absent therefrom as the device is preferably only operable from the inside of the dwelling. However, if desired, it is readily adaptable for exterior operation by incorporation of an exterior lock and key or by remote control.